


Lost and Found

by chandlerinabox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Character Development, F/M, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, M/M, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Minor Violence, POV Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chandlerinabox/pseuds/chandlerinabox
Summary: In a desert town located in the middle of nowhere, Keith decides that he is perfectly fine by himself. Upon joining a club of Shiro's creation, however, he finds that being alone is not as cracked up as he thought it would be. Oh, and there's love, too. And maybe some supernatural abnormalities he keeps seeing.Set in the year 20XX.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm very excited to write this again, so hold onto your caps. I absolutely love writing in Keith's POV.   
> That being said, this was a bit of an emotional outlet for me. Certain elements and aspects are details I chose to include to sort of vent about in my own life.  
> Enjoy! :)

My name is Keith Kogane, and my life is as dull as it gets.

 

I tried going to school. Too bad I hated it-every subject taught was profoundly boring, so I simply believed it to be a waste of time. The only thing that remotely caught my eye was _Macbeth_ , simply because I found myself reading it over and over again. I couldn’t tell you why. I lived by myself, so there was no one to tell me to do my homework. I left it all on the kitchen counter to rot. I was only 15 when this started and it still hasn’t stopped. My parents were dead and gone, so I was left in this house all by myself, even the dusty hills that used to be a farm in all its glory. I didn’t have anyone to call a friend. I avoided all contact and my teachers kept calling home with no avail.

 

As my high school days went on, the staff started to get ore and more frustrated with me. Soon calls became angry meetings, to which I just wore the same uncaring expression on my face that I always carried around. They just didn’t understand that I didn’t want to do it. Eventually, I was threatened with expulsion for my continuing absence and below failing grades. Everyone was tired of me. I didn’t care.

 

What I did do in spare time was tinker around, and if I had the urge, read. In my garage was the gallery of Keith’s old builds, up for grabs. They were machines that resembled vehicles-all laying in the dust. Once I finished a project, I would start on the new one. Most of my nights and early mornings were spent doing just that, so I would rarely go to bed earlier than 2 a.m. As a result, I slept in all the time.

 

In my 2nd year, things took a turn for the worst. It was a day where I finally mustered some motivation to complete an essay for English, and I was just about to hand it in. However, I could hear the snide comments as I got up. I knew what they said about me.

I usually ignored their remarks.

Upon leaving the class, however, I was met with James-he was your typical high school asshole with no shits to give about his actions. He was more in my face than usual, so I figured I might’ve given him the finger by accident something.

 

That was not the case. I let something _snap_ , and suddenly I couldn't hold my anger back-I’m not sure where it came from, but it felt as if it were bubbling and oozing from a place deep down inside of me-and I swung at him. It got bad, to the point where we busted each other’s arms and knees. James was suspended, I was taken into a psychologist’s office.

 

Those days are fuzzy to me, honestly. All I truly remember is Shiro-a young teacher who had just begun and had taken notice that I was clearly into some kind of trouble. It was all a blur, but eventually I was taken in by him. He was considerate to give me a chance that my life was perhaps worth living. I will spend the rest of my life owing it all to him, I suppose. I was 15 at the time. A year and some has passed, and while there were a lot of conflicts, I suppose my life is alright.

 

That’s where I live now. Since it was summer, I spent my days cooped up in the workshop that Shiro and I built. Here, I spend majority of my time working on my biggest project so far-and while I was deeply focused, I could feel sparks of motivation here and there. They were faint and short lived, but they were there nonetheless.

 

Today, however, was as hot as balls, prompting me to sit in the workshop’s taped up chair in the corner. No work today, I’d be melting if I were to.

 

This was typical of Arizona. We lived an hour outside of Phoenix, so everything was pretty much dust and dunes here. The winters were lukewarm and the summers were blazing.

 

So here I was, kickback into the chair, my arm resting on the rickety arm of the chair an MacBeth in the other. This summer was one of the hottest I can remember. The house gets the barest minimum of air conditioning, so you would be best off going where there was lots of air circulation. The closest thing to our house was a fucking 50 year old convenience store with no windows to be seen, so leaving the house today was a no-no for me. The house was quiet, so Shiro had already left.

 

I was as lazy as I could get. However, an instinct to get up rang through me. Slamming the book down on a nearby metal table, I huffed as I sat up. My stomach growled, begging for food. I considered making another breakfast burrito again for the 50th time in a row.

 

I peered at the models I had built in the past few months. There were 5 vehicles- “Ships” as I called them. It took me ages to figure out how, but I had been able to get them to fly. Maybe only for a minute, but it was still fucking incredible. I don’t really know why I decided on 5, but looking back, we had 5 spare engines available so I must have thought to build them all at once.

 

Too bad there was one to actually fly them.

Not that I was lonely. I had myself, Shiro as my caretaker, and Macbeth. What more did I need?

 

Right on cue, I hear the front door open. Peering over to check the time on the wall, the little clock reads 11 a.m. It’s unusual for Shiro to be home this early, considering he only left 3 hours ago. So I got up, stretching my legs out in the process. Just how long had I sat in that chair?

 

Turning the corner into the front hallway, I see Shiro kicking off his shoes. He places his briefcase on the floor, before eyeing me from the side.

 

“What are you doing home so early?’ My voice is strained and I’m left with an uncomfortable feeling.

 

“I left because I finally got it approved.” Shiro sounded overly happy, no, he was excited. What could possibly be this “it”? I had a bad feeling it was going to concern me.

 

“You got ‘what’ approved?”

 

Shiro turns to face me. He's looking me straight in the eye at this point.

 

“Keith…I got the club approved.” I still don’t know what he’s talking about. I’m guessing he talked about it in passing when I wasn’t listening. I raise my eyebrow in response, crossing my arms over my chest.

 

“I got the approval for the auto club.” Oh.

 

“We are going to run it, Keith.” Alright. Wait-

 

“And you’re going to teach three other intrigued students how to fly those ships you’ve built.”

 

Christ. You have got to be kidding me. I could feel my eyes roll all he way back into my skull before focusing on Shiro again. His stern smile remained. How the fuck doe she think this will be a good idea? I am an overly independent person, I’ve told him countless times that I don’t like making friends-

 

“I think it will be a great opportunity for you, Keith. I will lead them as a formal leader, and you will teach them.” Why?

 

No. “Shiro, we are not letting some strangers ride my ships that I built. I’m not doing this. I don’t understand-”

 

Shiro’s voice deepened as he spoke. “Keith. You will participate. You haven’t had a pleasent bond with anyone your own age in what, years?” Actually, the answer was pretty much never. And I had gotten used it.

 

“I don’t need something like this. I am just fine living my life the way it is.” I get my voice crack. I was fighting a losing battle. As stubborn as I could be, Shiro was much more authoritative about this. I turned my head away so I didn’t have to look at him.

 

“-and you can’t make me do something like this, either.”

 

There was a pause. No sudden comeback?

 

“Keith.” Shiro’s voice was solemn. I could hear a hint of sorrow, not anger.

 

“Your father was skilled at mechanics, but he wasn’t as good as you.” And? How am I supposed to be moved by someone I have never met?

 

“But he wasn’t only skilled, he had a circle of friends and family-your mother-that surrounded him. He lead a great community. He found true happiness by reaching out to others and getting involved with those who would become his friends. And-I know how you feel. Shutting yourself down and assuming you don’t need anyone is easy, but there are ways to be much happier, Keith.” My arms uncross themselves, as if they have minds of their own. Something in me exhales, and I feel my shoulders drop.

 

Shiro has always been naturally good at diffusing me. It’s probably the only reason why he has been willing to put up with me for so long.

 

“Please, give yourself a chance at happiness.” He gently places a hand on my shoulder. “Do this for yourself, Keith. I know you won’t regret it.”

 

_I know how you feel._

 

Something in me wants to resist, but I cave into his words, and I find myself nodding silently.

 

“Fine. I’ll do it.”

 

My life was about to get a lot less dull.


End file.
